Scoremageddon
Scoremageddon is a PvP Event where players can compete with each other to get the highest score and even a reward at the end. To increase your score, you need to up what is called a combo-meter which acts as multiplier to multiply the points gained by every ship destroyed. The goal for the Scoremageddon is simple: as soon as the event starts you get 5 lives and shoot down as many enemy player ships as possible while the event is running without being shot down in return. And therefore losing lives yourself! The more enemy ship you shoot down without losing a life the more points you will get for a kill – this is your Combo Multiplier! If you lose all your lives the event is over for you and your final score will written in the ranking. In short: survive till the end of the event and shoot down as many enemy ships as you can to win. Scoremageddon is a new PvP Event in DarkOrbit in which you can compete with other players for the highest score, and a fat reward at the end. To get the highest scores possible you need to increase your combo-meter, which acts as multiplier to multiply the points gained by a kill. All players that are online during the event will be automatically participating. The exceptions are players who are Level 10 and below. You are entered automatically, but if you do not want to participate you can just ignore the event, and carry on at your leisure. Be careful though; if you have lives left, you are worth points for other players and they might want to attack you. The goal of Scoremageddon is to get the highest score possible before losing all of your lives and dropping out of the event, to be part of the best fifty players, and to get your juicy reward. At the beginning of the event, all players that qualify for the Scoremageddon will receive a set number of lives - a standard event has 5 lives. The lives are displayed in the Scoremageddon window, or on top of the HP bar above your ship. If you have no lives left, you are no longer worth any points to other players, and you will drop out of the event. Support cannot interact with the amount of lives you have while the event is running. Each time you are destroyed, you lose a life. It doesn’t matter what caused your destruction; whether you were killed by a player, an alien, or died in the radiation zone. If you are destroyed, you will lose a life. Each life comes with a free repair, so if you are destroyed and lose a life, you will have free repairs. Points are scored by destroying opponents. Depending on your own ship type and the ship type of the target, you get a defined amount of points for a kill (similar to the Ranking table for ships). Additionally, the points awarded for a kill are multiplied by the combo-multiplier you have attained. Only players who are participating in the event are worth points. You are only awarded points for the kill if you rob a player of one of their lives. You get no points for: players of your own company, players that have lost all their lives and dropped out of the event, players that are level 4 or below, PETs. The combo meter displays your combo points, and the multiplier value that you have achieved. The bar shows you the overall progress of your combo, and the number within the bar is your temporary multiplier. In essence, the bigger your combo is, the higher your multiplier gets. Each point you score by destroying an opponent is multiplied with your temporary combo multiplier. The higher your combo (and thus your multiplier), the more points you get when destroying a valid target. Make sure to have (and keep) the highest combo possible to score the most points. Your combo is increased with each kill. Depending on your own ship type and the ship type of the target, you get a defined amount of combo points for a kill (in a similar set up to the Ranking table for ships). The combo will decrease over time if you do not destroy a target and acquire new combo points. After the combo timer (the small bar at the top of the combo meter) has run out, your combo will decrease over time. You can stop the loss by killing a valid target, and acquiring new combo points. If you get killed, your Combo Multiplier will go back to 1! So, you'd better watch out! No, because PETs are NOT calculated as valid kills. Also, no life is lost for a player if his PET is killed, but don’t forget that it still counts as a kill in your favor if your PET shoots down a player! reward for event Category:Event